nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Jones/Quotes
All the quotes of Liam Jones: Random "Mumma always told me I'd be great at something. Never guessed it would be killing Zombies." "The Apocalypse began in 2012, yet driving a 2013 Ford." "Maybe I should, you know, MOVE!" "There's a cat in my basement." "WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON?" Obtaining Weapons "Obtaining new weaponry....." "Thank god...." "My BFF: Best Fucking Friend." "Look's like I've got myself a new BFF." "Easy one the eyes, nice power.... I like it!" -Obtaining a weapon with a high Damage stat. "I really wish I had something to 'penetrate' right about now." -Obtaining a weapon with High Penetration. "We are re-uinted at last, dear Deagle." -Obtaining the Desert Eagle "What the Hell?" -Obtaining a Veruckt 512 Weapon "Goddamn scientific thingamajig!"- Obtaining a Veruckt 512 Weapon "Science is my BITCH!" -Pack-a-Punching "Just like Momma used to make!" -Pack-a-Punching "I didn't learn about THIS in the service!"- Pack-a-Punching or obtaining a Veruckt 512 Weapon "Too bad I can't aim......." -Obtaining a Sniper Rifle "GODDAMNIT, I HATE YOU!" -Obtaining the Olympia or SCAR-H Buildables "This goes here, that goes there...." "But then where does this go?" "I think that goes there......." "Crap! Maybe I should get Cypher to help me out!" "The best defense is a good offense.... so how will this help me?" -Obtaining the Zombie Shield "I don't even know what I'm doing!" -Fixing a piece of the map, such as an Elevator "Row row row your boat....." -Paddlesaw "Slice n' Dice!" -Paddlesaw "What the hell is this?" -Electronicon "The forces of nature in a gun....... ermahgawd!" -Electronicon "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" -Electronicon "I am GOD, FEAR ME!" -Electronicon Killing Zombies "It's like the Texas massacre...." "And another one bites the dust!" "I'm titaniuuuuum!" (Also occurs when on a high killstreak) "Don't get any closer!" "I never thought I'd have to face ZOMBIES of all things!" "Freeze!" "What the hell are you?" "What the hell happened to you?" "Sorry, I get scared easily...." "Pew pew!" Low Killstreak "No escape, zombies!" "Time to catch some Z's, Z's!" "Mass burial!" "Just like in 'nam, man!" "Nobody move! Geddit, cos your dead?" Normal Killstreak "Heh heh, you caaaan't touch me!" "I AM GOD, FEAR ME!" "Pew, pew, PEW!" "Bang! Too slow Z!" "Kapow!" "BAZINGA!" Big Killstreak "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Better run better run, faster than my bullet!" "Better run better run, faster than my gun!" "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" "I AM RE-DEATH, FEAR ME!" "Dempsey ain't got nothin on me!" "THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE PUSSYS!" "COME GET SOME, ABIGAIL!" "SCREW RICHTOFEN!" Ultra Killstreak Or Liam's Ultra Killstreak Quotes are made in a detached voice that resembles that of the Demonic Announcer. "YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME!" "LONG LIVE THE REICH!" "FTW!" "I AM, POWER!" Downed "I ain't goin down without a fight!" "NoooooooooooooOoOoOOOOOooooooOOOoOooooooooooOoOOOooooOooooo!" "Man down, MAN DOWN!" "Help!" "Someone give me a little hand here?" "Goodbye........" Revival "Yeah, that's right, you BETTER run!" "I'm back suckers!" "I'm INVINCIBLE!" Wonder Weapons "Holy shit....." "Damn scientists!" -Wunderwaffe DG-2 or Ray Gun "What does this button do?" -Gersch Device "Bzzzzzt!" -Thundergun "FREEZE!" -Winter's Howl "Woah. THAT is a gun!" -Wunderwaffe DG-2 "Did I just steal from an Alien?" -Ray Gun "Have I seen you before?" -Wunderwaffe DG-3 "What the HELL is this thing?" -Electronicon "RELEASE THE THUNDER!" -Thunder Gate Perk-a-Cola "It's like an adrenaline boost!!" -Speed Cola "Now I need to pee......" -Deadshot Daiquiri "Tastes just like meals from the service." -Juggernog "Tastes like.... Lime." -Mule Kick "Damn, I LOVE this stuff!" -Double Tap Root Beer "Tastes like someone added Prunes to Dr. Pepper." -PhD Flopper "Aw yeah, sweet, sweet cherry's with a buzz!" -Electric Cherry Map Specific First Contact "Where am I?" "This place is a labyrinth!" "Where's the exit?" "I feel funny....." "I feel like I've been here before...." "Hey Cypher, what did you say this place was for again?" "Ella, I need your medical assistance!" "Dear god Damon, you better not cause any trouble!" "Guess what genius? Your DEAD." -Upon killing a Scientist Zombie. "What the f*ck is that thing?" -When an Experimental Zombie appears.